La Piedra Del Dragón
by Chelsychelss
Summary: Lucy tiene raros sueños donde la llaman a cada momento sin poder saber quien es siempre despierta asustada sin saber que esos sueños son visiones de que algo pasara dentro de poco... bueno la verdad no se si eso pase de verdad ya que apenas estoy haciendo la historia pero les pido que le de una oportunidad de leerla
1. Chapter 1

**Errores de ortografía corregidos por Elizabeth**

El Gremio Fairy Tail

Un gremio considera como el más problemático y más fuerte de todos… en este gremio siempre encontraras felicidad, risas, peleas, pero sobre todo… la calidez de una familia que se apoya en todo momento y en todo lugar, si uno cae siempre habrá quien te ayude a levantarte, en este gremio… uno nunca esta solo…

En algún lugar

_-Lucy…- Dijeron de forma baja y con eco._

_-¿Quién?-__ Unos ojos chocolates se abrieron ante toda la oscuridad._

_-Lucy…- Volvieron a decir._

_-¿Quién me está llamando?-__ Sus cabellos dorados flotaban como si una pequeña brisa soplara en ellos._

_-Lucy, escúchame…- Susurró._

_-******- Sus labios pronunciaron un nombre imposible de escuchar. –No… no creo que sea él…- Pensó –¿Quién eres?- Su cuerpo desnudo iluminado por la tenue luz flotaba sin rumbo por todo el lugar –¿Dónde estás?- _

_-…- La voz misteriosa dejó de responder como si la misma oscuridad se lo hubiera tragado._

_La joven chica esperando a que volviera a responder esa voz desconocida, alguien que la observaba por detrás se acercó rápidamente._

_-¿Me pregunto si le pasó algo?- En eso alguien la tomo de la muñeca. Voltio rápidamente y con ojos de sorpresa miró aquello que la había tomado de la muñeca. –KYAAAAA!- Gritó muy fuerte mientras que a lo lejano se escuchaba un rugido._

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire y abriendo los ojos miró a su alrededor temerosa. –Mi… habitación…- Alcanzó a decir mientras se sentaba en la cama donde estaba. –Un sueño- Se dijo para sí misma mientras tocaba su frente con la mano derecha. –¿O tal vez no?- Miro su mano con una marca rara como si la hubieran quemado. Tragó saliva. Estaba sudando y sus ojos todavía reflejaban el terror y el miedo que le provoco aquel sueño.

Abrió la ventana mirando el cielo despejado, respiró hondo. –Bien, hoy es otro día y necesito dinero para la renta de este mes.- Entró rápido al baño para tomarse una ducha y de ahí ir a su queridísimo gremio favorito.

Una persona encapuchada miraba desde el tejado de la casa de al frente. –Lucy…- Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo miró. –Rubia, maga estelar, marca del gremio mano derecha.- Suspiró y se levantó. –No ay duda de que es ella.- Saltó del tejado desapareciendo en el proceso.

En el gremio Fairy Tail

Todos como siempre bebían, reían, charlaba, comían hacían de todo y eso incluye claramente lo más imposible de olvidar, la típicas peleas principalmente provocadas por Natsu y Gray quienes se encontraban en una pequeña bola de humo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de la maga estelar.

-Buenos días Lucy.- Saludó Mirajane.

-Hola Mirajane.- Saludó alegremente Lucy tomando asiento.

-Luce.- Dijo Natsu animado deteniendo su pelea con Gray quedando encima de este.

-Ice Make.- Gray mando volando a Natsu por los aires.

-Lucy.- Saludó Erza acercándose a ella en ese momento Natsu se estrelló con ella golpeándose las cabezas.

-Maldito Gray, eso no cuenta estaba distraído.- Gritó encendiendo su puño con fuego.

-Natsu.- El mencionado se tensó. –Gray.- El chico peli-azul ya en calzoncillos miro a la pelirroja sostener a Natsu por la cabeza y por ver la expresión de Natsu le dio a entender que estaba apretándolo muy fuerte. Después de eso, fuera del gremio se logró escucha un fuerte golpe.

-Bien Lucy, como te iba a decir…- Decía erza acercándose mientras sacudía sus manos.

-Ay Natsu.- Negó con la cabeza mirando a su amigo rosado, tirado en el suelo con Gray a un lado mientras Happy los picaba con un palo.

-¡Aye! ya murieron.- A Lucy se le resbaló una gotita.

-Bien Lucy, prepárate, porque nos iremos a cumplir una misión.-

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál misión?- Erza le entregó una hoja. –"Trabajo exclusivo para magos, por favor necesito recuperar un libro muy importante que me fue robado, recompensa… ¡500,000 JEWEL! ¡Y TODO POR UN SIMPLE LIBRO!- Grito sorprendida.

-Aye, Lucy, si no quieres ir está bien.- Dijo Happy volando hacia ella.

-¡¿Como que no?! ¡Claro que iré!.- Dijo emocionada con brillo en sus ojos.

-Luce tiene una cara aterradora.- Dijo Natsu todavía en el suelo.

Lucy miró la ubicación del lugar. –Shirotsume.- En eso recordó al Duque Everlue y sintió unos escalofríos.

-¿Pasa algo Lucy-san?- Preguntó la pequeña Wendy junto a Charle en sus brazos. Lucy apretó el papel con fuerzas mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba, Wendy se asustó.

-En ese lugar fue donde conseguimos el libro para Kaby si no mal recuerdo.- Natsu se acercó con pose de pensar.

-¡AYE! Esa fue la primera vez que vi como alguien rechaza a Lucy por ser fea.- El minino oculto su risita con sus patas.

-¡Cállate gato!- Enrolló la hoja y golpeó al minino con ella.

-Lo único difícil de esta misión será que tenemos que investigar por nuestra cuenta quien robó el libro.- Dijo Gray mientras atrás de él Lucy perseguía a Happy quien huía volando.

Erza aprovechó que Lucy pasaba por un lado de ella para quitarle la hoja con la información de la misión. –Solo mencionan que una persona con una capucha negra se la robo.- Dobló la hoja y la guardó. –Bien, todos vallan a preparar sus cosas nos veremos más al rato para irnos.- Se fue a sentar para comerse su pastel de fresas.

-Maldito Happy.- Dijo Lucy entre dientes al ver como el minino decía que era fea y que la habían rechazado.

-Vamos Lucy, no es para tanto.- Natsu paso sus brazos por los hombros de Lucy.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez lo linda que crees que se ve siempre?- Dijo Gray de pasada mientras se iba tomar asiento.

-Maldito Gray.- Natsu se sonrojó alejándose un poco de Lucy, mientras la mencionada se sonrojaba. Al parecer hace tiempo hubo un rumor que se dio a entender que Natsu avía dicho que le gustaba Lucy y que Lucy le correspondía y los dos estaban conscientes de eso, el problema aquí seria: "Dar el primer paso" lo cual ninguno de los dos se atrevían a hacer y también ninguno estaba seguro hasta que uno lo confirmara el mismo.

Camino a la casa de Lucy

-aaa~- Lucy dio un largo suspiro mientras caminaba con Plue a un lado y atrás de ella.

_/Flash Back/_

_-Si es así, ¿Por qué no mejor le dices de una vez lo linda que crees que se ve siempre?-_

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

-Tonto Gray.- Dijo en un puchero.

-Kyaaa- Escucho un pequeño grito. Alzó la mirada saliendo de sus pensamientos. Frente a ella una pequeña niña se había caído al rio.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- Se acercó preocupada.

-Si, no te preocupes.- Le respondió con su dulce voz. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos chocolates que se le hicieron muy nostálgicos. –R-rubia.- Tartamudeó. Miro su mano derecha notando la marca de Fairy Tail. –Con su permiso.- Salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ella.

Lucy sacada de si, se quedó pensando _-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-_ Al ver como la niña huía de ella.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- Se sacudió mientras se colocaba su capucha café.

-¡Sakura!- La llamaron.

-Allá voy Kenneth.- Respondió la pequeña niña de cabellos rosados cortos hasta los hombros. Corrió en dirección de un chico guapo, alto, cabello café oscuro que con la luz del sol se notaban unos que otros mechones rojos, sus ojos de color verde, piel entre blanca y morena.

-¿Dónde estabas?- La miro con mala cara.

-Por… por ahí…- Agacho la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estas mojada?- Se acercó a ella intentando tocar su cabello.

-Intent camina por la orilla de un rio de la calle y pise mal por error y me caí.- Dijo avergonzada mientras daba un paso atrás para que no la tocara.

El chico se acercó. –Toma.- Le extendió un chocolate en forma de gato. –Lo conseguí para ti.- Miro a otro lado avergonzado.

La pequeña sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo tomo con mucho gusto. –Vamos Kenneth que nuestra misión todavía no termina.- Dijo animada corriendo.

-Oye, Sakura, espera.- Corrió tras ella. Se colocó bien su capucha negra. Tomo la mano de la pequeña Sakura.

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN EN MI AVITACIÓN?!- Se escuchó un grito a la lejanía.

Kenneth se detuvo mirando una casa en particular de donde varias cosas salían volando. _–Prepárate rubia porque tú eres la única…- _

-Kenneth, ¿Pasa algo?- Estiró su manga para llamarle la atención.

-No, nada importante sigamos.- Y retomaron su camino. –_Lo siento pero eres la única adecuada para conseguirlo…. La piedra del dragón-_

-¿Piedra del dragón?- Cuestionó Droy comiendo un pedazo de carne.

-Si.- Asintió Levy mientras leía un libro. –Se llama la piedra del dragón o la piedra del último deseo.-

-Piedra del dragón o piedra del último deseo como puede tener dos nombres que no se parecen en nada más que por la palabra piedra.- Dijo Jet asomándose.

-Se llama así por que se dice que fue hecha por los huesos, escamas y la magia de un dragón que fue sacrificado por los magos de ese tiempo para crear la piedra del último deseo, claro era una simple copia ya que la original se dice que no existe por la exhausta búsqueda de esta, tanto así que se cree que solo es un cuento, una leyenda o un mito. La verdadera piedra te concede solo un deseo en toda tu vida por eso se llama la piedra del último deseo, porque será el último que pidas más la piedra del dragón es solo una copia de la original pero fue sellada.-

-¿Y porque fue sellada Levy?.-

-Dice que como fue hecha con malas intenciones tuvieron que usar magia negra… también dice que para sellar el poder de un dragón tuvieron que usar a varias personas casi en total 500 personas, de la cuales… ninguno sobrevivió.- Los tres miembros del equipo Shadow Gear se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Rápido Levy, la siguiente página.- Dijo Droy.

-Chicos ¿Qué tanto hacen?- Pregunto Lisanna. –¿Chicos?- Se acercó para ver que los tres se encontraban algo desanimados. Miró el libro que tenían al frente para ver que al final le hacían faltas algunas cuantas páginas dejando solo una cortada a la mitad dejando unas que otras palabras y un dibujo de una piedra.

_Piedra Del Dragón o Piedra Del Último Deseo_

_Se cuenta que una vez una estrella calló del mismo cielo, la gente del pueblo que vieron que algo se estrellaba en la montaña decidieron investigar, al llegar notaron que una pequeña piedra de múltiples colores brillantes se encontraba adentro de una cueva cerca del lago que ellos consideraban sagrado._

_A los pocos días hubo una gran enfermedad que provocó la muerte a muchos niños y mujeres, los aldeanos de ese pequeño pueblo le rogaban a la piedra brillante que se encontraba en el centro de dicho lago, rogaban por la salud de sus amigos y familiares. Una noche el río que provenía desde la montaña brilló, el río había tomado un brillo muy hermoso en ese momento, en ese instante un niño agarro un jarrón y lo llenó de agua para llevarlo con su madre quien estaba al borde de la muerte, al tomarlo ella empezó a recuperarse rápidamente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, en ese mismo momento todos los aldeanos empezaron tomar agua del rio y se lo llevaron a los que tenían esa enfermedad mortal, para ellos fue un milagro._

_Varios aldeanos cuando podían iban y le rogaban a la piedra la cual al instante le concedía sus "deseos."_

_Era tanto el poder de esta piedra que los mismos aldeanos prohibieron la visita de la "piedra sagrada" nombrada por ellos, ya que al parecer concedía deseos a todo aquel que la visitara y se lo pidiera._

_Los aldeanos se enteraron de que había gente que iba y pedía sus deseos para fines malvados: riqueza, mujeres, poder, la muerte de alguien…_

_Como era de esperarse… una guerra estaño por el poder de la piedra._

_El pueblo que protegía esa piedra ya no existía, en cambio solo avía cadáveres, casas destruidas, soldados y caballos tirados en el suelo sin vida, todo era como un infierno._

_La guerra terminó un día en que una mujer al borde de la muerte, sola en ese mar de sangre y cadáveres encontró la piedra, pero diferente a como la habían descrito… esta estaba negra… negra y llena de sangre, de ella se escuchaban los gritos y lamentos de toda la gente que murió por ella. La mujer frustrada por el gran error que había cometido todo el mundo lloró… y antes de morir pidió un deseo. _

_A los pocos años la misma mujer fue coronada como la reina por haber conseguido la piedra y el haber terminado con el sufrimiento que provocaba la guerra.  
Pero ella nunca bajo la guardia de todos aquellos que pudieran intentar robarle la piedra de sus manos. _

_La piedra pasó de generación en generación, hasta un que llegó el día que era de esperarse. Otra guerra estallo._

_La 12° hija y heredera que perdió a su madre a los 6 años no tuvo más opción que aprender todo lo necesario para cumplir con su obligación de proteger la piedra, un día cuando cumplió sus 18 años, ella por más que entrenaba no conseguía los supuesto grandes poderes que debería de haber heredado, el rumor se esparció por los países vecinos._

_Un día la chica fue despertada de sus sueños, dirigiéndose al balcón de su habitación, observo su reino arder en llamas. Un país vecino y dos lejanos avían hecho una tregua para acabar con la heredera y obtener la "piedra del poder."  
La joven con su fiel sirviente fueron llevados hacia la piedra sagrada donde la joven la vería por primera vez en la ceremonia de coronación que iba a ser al siguiente día. Para cuando llegaron los dos se encontraban muy mal heridos._

_-Princesa rápido esa es la piedra sagrada.- Señaló a la piedra que se encontraba en medio de un gran lago._

_-Pero no lograre llegar hasta allá.- Miro el lago que se veía profundo._

_-Princesa.- La tomo de los hombros y la besó. –Yo siempre estaré a su lado, nunca la abandonaré, usted es la heredera de esos grandes poderes que tenía la reina, ¿Recuerdas cuando te enojaste conmigo por hablar con una chica?, yo sé que el agua de la fuente que estaba a un lado no mojo a la chica por un simple accidente, también sé que cuando el jardín del abuelo no florecía la persona que le dio la vida fuiste tú, todo este tiempo tú ya tenías esos mágicos poderes solo que no te avías dado cuenta.- Le dio un beso tierno en la frente y la tomo de la mano guiándola al lago._

_Puso un pie encima y se dio cuenta que a los pocos pasos ella podía caminar sobre ella. Fue por la piedra._

_-Mira Ken tengo la piedra.- Dijo animada corriendo hacia él._

_-Esa es mi princesa, ahora tenemos que escapar de aqui.- A los lejos algo se acercó con gran velocidad. –PRINCESA!-_

**FIN :D**

**Valla piedra con tantos nombres, la verdad es que me pone nerviosa el subir este capítulo ya que no se si está bien o si no les gustara asi que por favor dejen un comentario por fiiiisss**

**Estoy dudando en si seguirle a la historia para saber que le paso a la princesa así que si quieren que sigua solo díganme y se preguntan sobre el gran poder pienso revelarlo después hasta ahorita como se dieron cuenta puede darle vida a las plantas y controlar el agua **

**También pienso escribir si es que quieren que le sigua el cómo se creó la piedra del dragón **

**Acepto críticas y sugerencias eso sí sin insultos por favor  
Y otra cosa no soy buena con los nombre por si se preguntan si no hubiera sido más fácil ponerles nombres a los países, reinos, bla bla, etc,etc  
Les mando UN GRAN ABRAZO y gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos chocolate, frente a ella veía todo el acontecimiento que estaban pasando aquella pareja. Lucy Heartfilia miraba como aquel muchacho se arriesgó para salvar a la princesa que tanto ama. –¿Por qué?… ¿Porque me estas demostrando esto?- Le preguntó a la nada.

-Tienes que saberlo… tienes que saber por qué la piedra no puede caer en manos equivocadas.- Le dijo una voz misteriosa.

Lucy ahora mismo como si fuese un fantasma el cual nadie podía ver se encontraba en una gran guerra. La guerra en donde los países traicionaban a la chica que se encontraba frente a ella llorando mientras sujetaba el cuerpo inmóvil del chico que la salvo de varias flechas, pero no cualquier tipo de flechas, estas estaban negras y como si veneno tuvieran en la punta de la flecha quemaban la piel del chico.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una gran lucha entre la chica y el rey del país con el que tenían un trato de amistad, pero lo curioso era que este rey tenía el mismo poder que ella.

_-Hahahahahahaha!- Lanzó una fuerte carcajada mientras sostenía de los cabellos a la pobre chica, toda dañada con la ropa sucia y desgarrada. –Ya no eres la más fuerte.- Le susurro en su oído. _

_-¿Cómo?… ¿Cómo es que me ganas con tanta diferencia de poder?- Le pregunto a medias mientras aguantaba todo el dolor que sentía su cuerpo._

_-¿Crees que la "piedra de la estrella" era la única a la cual le podía conceder cualquier deseo?- La chica lo miro confundida. –Te diré algo.- Le sonrió cínicamente. –Pues… no lo es.- Le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas mandándola a volar lejos de él._

_La chica se estrelló en el techo de una casa. –¡Ahh!- Intento sujetarse pero su cuerpo ya débil, sin fuerzas cayó. La piedra que llamaron anteriormente como piedra de la estrella rebotó a un lado de ella y rondando un poco lejos de ella. –¿__Por qué?-__. Miro a su alrededor. –__Mi reino… lo siento.-__ Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos –No pude protegerlos.- Comenzó a sollozar mientras a la lejanía se escuchaban los gritos de su gente y las explosiones que causaba el enemigo. –Soy tan débil.-_

Con pocas fuerzas se giró_ para mirar las estrellas. –Tan hermosas.- Y se le resbalo una lagrima. –¿Que estoy haciendo?- Se preguntó a sí misma. –¡¿Que crees que haces Estela?!- Se gritó. –Dime, ¿Acaso tu mamá estaría orgullosa de lo que estás haciendo, rendirte sin haber dado todo de ti?- Se arrastró asía la piedra. –Claro que no.- Sonrió. –No lo estaría.- Tomo la piedra que comenzó a brillar._

_-Hahahahhahahahaha!- Reía el rey mientras caminaba dentro del castillo del país que atacaba. –Yo… ahora soy el rey de todos.- Se paró frente a la silla del rey de ese país. –De todo el mundo.- Antes de sentarse las puestas de afrente se abrieron de golpe. –Ah, eres tu.- Miro a la chica quien tenía una mirada que demostraba lo decidida que estaba. –¿Qué? ¿Acaso vienes por más?- Se rio._

_-Si… vengo a patear tu enorme y gordo trasero.- Lo apuntó._

_-Malcriada... ¡cómo te atreves a llamar así a tu nuevo rey!-_

_Desde afuera del castillo, se vio una explosión en el techo. De un enorme agujero salieron los dos provocantes de esa explosión._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo tan cruel?- Corrió en dirección hacia el mientras su puño era envuelto por el viento._

_-¿Para qué otra cosa lo haría?- Levantó la mano y de las nubes salió un relámpago. -Para tener más poder.- El rayo se dirigió a la chica pero ella lo esquivó y corriendo a una gran velocidad le estampo su puño en el estómago. Este escupió algo de sangre. –Hehe renacuajo.- De los pies de la chica una gran roca salió mandándola a volar._

_-¡Kyaaa!- Dio una voltereta y movió sus manos para que un árbol saliera del suelo y amortiguara su caída. –¿Pero matar a gente inocente?-_

_-A mí no me importa cuanta gente muera… si es para tener el control total.- Bajo en dirección hacia la chica con unas escaleras de agua. –A mí me da igual.-_

_-Demonio.- Saltó hacia él. Dio una voltereta, juntó sus puños envueltos en llamas y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, seguido de otro en el mentón y por ultimo una patada._

_Se estrelló contra el suelo. Saltó y salió de donde había caído. La chica lo siguió._

_-Ya sé cómo conseguiste ese poder.- Se acercó a él caminando._

_-Mientes.- Dio una vuelta y le lanzó una lanza de hielo, pero ella la destruyo con su puño rodeado de piedras. –Maldita.- Levanto las manos y agarrándola desprevenida, las rocas que las rodeaban se levantaron y la aplastaron. –He.- Sonrió triunfante. Pero su sonrisa no duró mucho ya que de ella salió fuego destruyéndolas, un pedazo salió volando hacia su dirección cortándole el brazo. –¡Aarrg!- Se quejó agarrándose la cortada, pero para su sorpresa de la cortada no salía sangre. –¿Qué es esto?- Miro su mano manchada de algo pegajoso y negro. –Sangre negra?- Se asustó._

_-Demasiado tarde.- Lo miro tristemente._

_-¿Demasiado tarde? ¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?-_

_-Se cómo creaste la piedra que tienes.-_

_-¿Que?... imposible… ¿cómo es…- pero no termino su oración ya que sintió una pulsada por todo su cuerpo._

_-Le pedí un deseo a la piedra estelar.- Levanto la mano encellándole la piedra estelar. –¿Cómo detener ese gran poder que tenías?-_

_-¡Entonces tú me hiciste esto!- Le lanzó un bola de fuego la cual se deshizo con un poco de viento._

_Negó con la cabeza. –La misma piedra te lo hiso.-_

_-¿Que?-_

_-Vi como la creaste… la piedra estelar me lo demostró… sacrificaste, no solo uno, si no varios dragones robándoles su vida y su magia.- El rey la miro sorprendido comenzando a sudar._

_Molesto lanzó toda clase de magia asía la chica, fuego, agua, hielo, viento, tierra, arena, hasta lo intento con las plantas para sujetarla pero nada, las armas que estaban a su alrededor las manipuló para lanzárselas a ella pero las esquivaba como si nada, entonces decidió usar lo más poderoso que tenía._

_-¡MUERE!- Estiro su mano lanzando… nada. –¿Qué?- Sintió su cuerpo débil. –Mi visión.- La vista se le nublaba y cayó al frio piso._

_-La piedra del dragón que creaste… tiene un gran precio.- El rey abrió los ojos como plato. –Y esa es tu vida.-_

_-Mientes.-_

_-No.-_

_-¡Mientes!-_

_-No lo hago…- Lo miro con tristeza. –¿Por qué querías tanto poder?-_

_-¿Por qué?… porque yo.- De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas. –Quería que todos me miraran y me reconocieran.- La chica lo miro confundida. –Siempre era lo mismo… ¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu padre? ¿Por qué no eres igual que tu abuelo? una vez hubo un rey que gano todas su batallas, ¿Por qué no eres más fuertes? ¡¿Por qué eres tan inútil?! ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué?… ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SER ALGUIEN QUE NO SOY?! No soy buena con la espada, no soy bueno en la esgrima, no soy bueno en la magia, no soy bueno en la equitación, ¡YA SÉ QUE NO SOY BUENO PARA NADA, YA SÉ QUE SOY UN INÚTIL!... pero aun así… yo me esforzaba en todo… nací con un cuerpo débil… así que no podía hacer nada bien… pero aun así me esforzaba al 100! De verdad lo hice… ¿Entonces por qué?… ¿Por qué nadie me miraba y se la pasaban todo el tiempo comparándome con alguien más?- Levanto el rostro lleno de lágrimas, la chica lo miro perpleja si lo miraba bien no tenía más de 20 años. Como pudo se arrodillo. –Yo solo quería que todos me miraran como un buen rey… alguien digno de heredar el trono… pero… hasta mi propia madre se arrepentía de haberme tenido… de haber tenido un hijo tan inútil… pero entonces escuche sobre la piedra estelar una piedra que te concede todo tipo de deseo pero esa piedra estaba siendo custodiada por el reino vecino con el cual teníamos un pacto… así que investigue e investigue… y al final lo conseguí… la piedra del dragón… Una piedra echa por la magia de varias dragones poderosos, todos los que participaron para sellar esa magia en un solo contenedor murieron en el proceso… y de ahí nació la tal dichosa piedra… No lo dudé ni dos veces y pedí mi deseo… y quise que todos vieran mi poder… pero no fue suficiente… y por eso los ataqué… pero ahora no tengo salvación… en un mismo sueño lo vi… mi cuerpo se convertirá en algo que no tiene palabras.- La chica quien escuchaba todo con mucha atención solo atino a suspirar. –Me convertiré en algo horrible… algo que no es de este mundo. Oye princesita.- La chica lo miro. –Te diré algo… solo ay una forma de sellar el poder de esta piedra inútil.- De su bolsillo saco una piedra negra. –Tienes que usar las 12 llaves…- Se la entrego. –Por favor… no dejes que nadie cometa el mismo error que yo.- Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras se paraba en dirección asía una espada. Su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse lentamente. –No creo que me merezca morir como un humano o morir con la apariencia de uno.-_

_-No, no te lo mereces.- Le respondió._

_-No tenías por qué decir eso y además no te pregunte nada… hey chiquilla… lamento mucho todo lo que hice… ahí me ves en el infierno.- Se clavó la espada en su pecho escupiendo sangre negra._

_-Tranquilo… ahí te veré también… todos lo que le pidieron un deseo a la piedra abusando de ella…- El cuerpo del chavo se desvaneció en el aire. –Ha pecado… como yo.- Miro la piedra negra. –Doce llaves…- Apretó muy fuerte sus puños._

En un bosque desconocido

Una pequeña niña miraba la luna con tristeza.

-Sakura.- La llamaron. –¿Qué haces ahí? tenemos que irnos los tontos ya van a llegar a nuestra trampa.- Señaló detrás de él.

Se limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas y se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa. –Sip, ay voy Kenneth.- El chico le sonrió para irse caminando. Miro por una última vez el cielo. –Estela.- Susurro al viento que soplaba.

**Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capi espero que les allá gustado no olviden en darle a favoritos y si quieren que sigua con la historia por favor avisarme, acepto consejos, criticar pero no muy fuertes hehehe…  
Gracias a:  
cotzapaula  
NekoFT  
Fairy-girl 3  
lucynalu  
kataDH  
Fenix no seishin  
Rashel Redfern  
Por haberme dejado un reviews en el anterior mensaje  
Y Gracias a mi amiga Elizabeth Por Hacerme Las Correcciones De Ortografía XD**


End file.
